


Sunset

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Series: Compromises And Desires Trilogy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Coital Alignment, Community: ff_exchange, Community: megaflare_ff, Cunnilingus, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penetration, Point of View, President, Romance, Seduce, Sex in A Office, Terrorist - Freeform, Tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later after Meteorfall, she's willing to compromise and meet him halfway at sunset before it disappeared into the horizon.</p><p>Set in the post game/Advent Children. Tifa's and Rufus's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Speedy Speck for proofreading/beta.

"So tell me, Tif. What sort of a discussion are you gunna be having with the Pres?"

"An important business type of discussion."

"Pfft. You know this guy has only caused trouble for you and Cloud over the years?" My ninja friend sneered.

I sighed deeply in hesitation. "Yes, I know. But that's the past."

"So when are you coming back then?"

I shrugged with my brows raised. "Jeez, you sound like him."

"Who?"

"Cloud."

She snorted. "Do I?"

"He's always asking the same questions over and over again; _where are you going? What are you doing? When will you be back?"_ I looked at my watched as I went to put on my coat. "I won't take long, Yuffie. It's just a one hour agreement on rebuilding the city."

"So why does he want to talk to you exactly?"

"He asked me as a special volunteer, I guess." I turned to Yuffie thoughtfully. "He's been planning a lot of things; he's bringing more business around here and I was curious about it, and that is why he phoned me. It'll just be a friendly conversation that's all. And I know and you know he's a changed person, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

"I'd better be going, Yuf." I said as I walked to the exit. "And take good care of the bar while I'm gone. Just relax and you'll be fine... you remember how I taught you about mixing a cocktail in front of the customer right?"

"Yeah, I've learned a lot this last month. The customers told me I was very good" Yuffie nodded cheerfully as she climbed and sat on the counter.

"Wow! Good for you." my eyes widened in delight.

"Hey don't worry, Tifa." she cooed with a wave at me. "I'll take good care of your baby. And please come home early, 'cuz I can't handle a lot of customers by myself! I mean it!"

I grinned sweetly as I walked to the door without looking at her but with a bye-bye wave of my hand.

I sighed to myself after I left the bar, as the driver waited for me with a nod and a casual smile. He opened the passenger door for me as I got into the back of the limo. The afternoon meeting was with President Rufus Shinra about the reconstruction of Edge City and I would be trusted personally as a volunteer. It was three years after Meteorfall; all that was left was rubble, and Midgar had been virtually destroyed and replaced by Edge.

Shortly after the Geostigma outbreak was cleansed by Aerith's spirit, Edge became the heart of the metropolis but unlike Midgar in so many ways.

The World Regenesis Organization helped the situation to restore Gaia after the damage caused by Shinra, and it lent a hand in healing and protecting the Planet against those who would wish to do it more harm. And they'll do their job to build a brighter future for us. I was the only person chosen to 'volunteer'. My old friends are working with the WRO: Barret, who's now the head of the division, is finding a replacement for Mako energy. Vincent is travelling the world and good ol' Cid is still working on his space project...and is a doting father to his five-month-old son.

And I hope everyone is fine, especially Cloud, he's been in touch with me and the kids lately as he's been off duty. I'm glad he's perfectly alright as I told him to stay out of trouble.

Yuffie and I remained close after Aerith's passing. We've had such a good time together; talking about the crazy lifestyles we lead, planning the city's future as Yuffie also works with the WRO, and even our love life (just like teenagers)–sharing the most intimate and personal moments.

She's been in touch with Vincent once whilst they worked at the WRO, a little flirtation with a human for the young ninja's (at least she showed interest in something other than Materia).

For me, my relationship with Cloud has become more platonic than romantic. We were close as kids, sharing good memories and bad memories. I'll always be with him but as a wise and maternal sister.

But there's something I have to do on my own, and Yuffie can't know about it. It's my own secret: the relationship between me and Rufus Shinra has always been private.

I hadn't seen him for three years, not since Meteorfall. Rufus Shinra, former President of Shinra Power Electric Company was now the leader of the Neo-Shinra. He wishes for his company to have a hand in the Planet's affairs now. I saw him once at the press conference room and there he was still recovering from his brush with death after Diamond WEAPON'S deadly attack at Midgar.

Despite him being a ruthless, arrogant, rich bastard he had changed; well at least a little.

We'd been bitter enemies in the past back during the Crisis. For years we'd been on different sides. All those painful memories; President Shinra was the one how caused them, but then Rufus came–he was denied his father's care and love. Rufus Shinra didn't care about his father's greed and corruption. His own path was a mystery to me.

Three years later after the Meteorfall, I felt deeply surprise when I found out he was alive somewhere, on the outskirts of Edge City. Reno and I became mutual friends rather than enemies, and he told me in secret about what happened to Rufus Shinra. He said that his superior remained safe and was being treated, and still had to keep a low profile.

Then the day after I left from the conference, he phoned me privately. I recognized him at once from his soft voice. He talked about the crimes he had committed and what he owed as punishment.

Then the unthinkable happened, as Rufus reminded me it was time to repay a promise–a promise we made a long ago...the day before the execution.

I glanced out of the side window in the limo, watching the setting sun move slowly towards the horizon. The golden glow blinding the mid-afternoon sky; it was so beautifully captivating.

It was the most remarkable sight I'd ever seen.

 

* * *

 

"Tseng, would you please tell Reeve and other board members that the meeting tomorrow is cancelled? I'm taking some personal leave."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"And can you send this also to Mr. Davies as a reminder for the upcoming Junon project next month." I handed a letter to him. "See to it."

He nodded. "Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

I sighed woefully as I flipped my hair away. I sat on a leather chair as I picked up my fountain pen and continued to sign the rest. "No, that's about it." I said calmly but then I gave an awkward look to Tseng's. "Anything wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "No, sir. You've seem to be light-hearted, that's all."

"Light-hearted?" I snorted impatiently as I continued to sign the documents.

The Turk's mouth grinned tightly with a little sense of humour. "If you're light-hearted, why don't you come with us for a drink."

"Where."

"Well...Reno knows a bar right here at this city, Seventh Heaven. That's Tifa Lockhart's bar, and you remember she's a former member of AVALANCHE and also Cloud Strife's friend."

I listened while writing as Tseng continued. "And...er, she's the girl you almost executed in Junon a year ago?"

I sighed with a sly and simple chuckle. "Yes, I remember that..." I answered softly. "...the clever girl."

"So, how about it, sir?"

I smiled firmly without looking at him. "I'd like to, Tseng. But I'm staying here tonight...you see I've got a lot of paperwork."

He sighed with his chin raise. "Oh, I see."

My eyes rose to him. "You go on without me." I said in a confident tone, continuing with the signing. "I'll be alright."

"Very well then," Tseng said finally with a bow of his head before he walked down to the stairs. "Goodnight, Mr. President."

"Goodnight, Tseng."

I smirked to myself as I paused with my writing; I looked up to watch Tseng leave.

I didn't tell Tseng the whole truth; how Tifa Lockhart had bravely escaped from her execution...

I took the blame; after all I gave her the chance to escape.

I sighed in exhaustion as I placed my fountain pen on top of the paper.

Restoring Edge City was difficult. As President of Neo Shinra Inc, it was hard to be a perfect leader.

The WRO was running smoothly and I took advantage of rebuilding Edge, using Shinra resources, and no one noticed except Reeve that I was the mysterious benefactor of the company who owed 'a debt to the Planet'.

Three years ago, I claimed to rule by fear. But now, I claimed to rule in peace. I was a changed man.

I wondered about this appointment, after all I had been waiting these three years to see her. This person; Tifa Lockhart.

Once we were enemies, I was quickly impressed by this enigma of a beautiful AVALANCHE rebel. We've shared so much; each other's secrets, betrayal, shame and lust.

And when I stared into the precious stones of her brilliant red eyes, I knew she was the most beautiful creature in the entirety of Gaia.

Then an intercom buzzed in my ears and my secretary's respectable tone appeared. "Sir, your four o'clock appointment is here: a Miss Tifa Lockhart."

"Thank you, Vil." I replied. "And you can take off early today. I'll take care of this work from now."

"Very well. And have a good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Vilma."

I sighed peacefully then got myself out of my office chair and walked over to the large window. I looked out: the glow of the sun moved slowly behind the skyscrapers.

And then I smiled again, this time in a tender and peaceful manner.

 

* * *

 

"You can go right ahead, Miss Lockhart. The President is expecting you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I nodded and walked calmly to the open grand staircase; I was alone.

The lobby was made with well-shaped, narrow silver and blue steel; slightly similar to the old Shinra building back in Midgar. I looked around the whole area: the floor shined like an ice lake, classy and luxurious sofa seats of creamy leather were against the corner of the hallway.

My core burned with fear and excitement as I reached the final open staircase where the last floor with the President's personal office was situated.

My body felt stiffed as I reached his office, but there was no sign of the President himself. The office was dimly lit but the streaks of the afternoon dusk were across the area, and four of the white marbled pillars separated in two between the huge desk were embraced behind the sunlight. It made me awkward; for me, being a local barmaid of the middle-class caught in a place like this with its luxury.

I moved slowly to the silver desk as I toured around. Piles of paper and a single black fountain pen lay on the top. I took one of the signing papers then read it idly; the contents being that of board meetings, rebuilding projects, charities. And then my eyes lowered down to the President's signature. His scribbles were prominent, graceful and smooth.

I placed the paper back on the desk as I turned to the large window with an eye-catching view of Edge City, and then I stared at the golden sun haze. It was soothing; the city space with its pulchritude and magnificent panorama.

"I'm glad you've finally made it, Miss Lockhart." a voice came close to my ear, so velvety soft with a seductive tone. "Now it's the time to fulfil your promise, remember?"

Rufus Shinra was behind me. I took a short trembling breath and closed my eyes as I felt the touch of his warm hands on my bare waist, then moving upward on my stomach, pulling me close against him. His hands moved again up and cupped both of my breasts, pressing them firmly. I moaned as I leaned against him. Then I could hear the low sounds 'zip' as he unzipped the front of my top vest, very slowly as it fell on the marbled floor. His working hands resumed to the swell of my breast before lifting my tank top to expose me to the warm sun.

"Mr. President." I whimpered.

He pinched my nipples painfully as I gasped in elation. I arched my head against his shoulder blade, as his hot mouth met the nape of my neck, my collarbone, my earlobe, and then followed my parted mouth with his tongue glided with mine. I lifted one arm with my hand, reached to his hair and pulled him closer as I kissed him firmly, tasting and biting on his lower lip.

His icy blue eyes met mine in an intimate gaze, his single strands of blond hair were hanging in front of his face. He was completely naked in front of me from head to toe. I was dumbfounded as my eyes lowered; his slender and sculpted chest displayed a series of scars that I'd never seen before: they were not made by a blade. It was hideous and disturbing...

But now I had learnt clearly and understood that Rufus Shinra was barely alive after he escaped from the building after the attack by Diamond WEAPON.

I smiled sadly with tears in my eyes as my fingers stroked carefully against the stitch marks of his battered skin.

"Tifa." His low voice was tense as my eyes rose back to him lovingly.

"I don't care."

He caressed my face; wiping the tears with his thumb, then his hand moved with his fingers gently tracing my skin and placed it on the nape of my neck. He leaned closer to me as he kissed my lips. His tongue returned to stroking under my lower lip as I moaned involuntary. He lifted my shirt exposing my bare flesh as kisses explored from my mouth to my neck when I shivered with the touch of his hot breath. His tongue traced my own scar, a scar that had been cut by Sephiroth and his Murasame.

"Rufus," I whimpered cautiously.

"I don't care," he hushed me as his working tongue finally meet my breast, sucking and biting it hard on my nipple "I want to see _more."_

His hot breath was warm against my stomach then he kneeled as he pulled down my pants very slowly; waiting to be touched with flames. He rose back at me as he wrapped my legs around his hips and I could feel his hardness between his thighs throbbing mines.

He carried me, before sitting me down behind the desk as he kissed my mouth again so feverishly, he took both of my hands gently to hold behind the surface.

"Open your legs," he said.

I obeyed wisely, opening both my legs slowly to expose my whole inner flesh in front of him.

"Wider, Tifa."

And I did desperately with my breath short and ragged. I can feel the violent pulse between my legs, so hot and wet, begging to be kissed with his mouth.

Rufus moved closer with his thumb circling my sensitive pearl. I gasped so hard as I gripped his arm.

"My God, you're so wet..." he murmured with two of his slim fingers thrust inside my tightened walls. "So exquisite...so soft."

I closed my eyes–I had wanted this for so long, I knew he wanted to be inside me. God, I wanted to be held down harder, with him deeper inside my walls.

"Do you like it?" he said in a raspy tone, with his fingers inserted deeper; his tongue sliding against my neck and to my collarbone slowly.

"Yes." I moaned with a gasp, and arched towards him. "Oh... _yes."_

"Good." And harder. _"This_ is what you want?"

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and let myself cry with pleasure. "Yes! I want this."

Then he move closer to my ears with a soft whisper. "Then say something to me."

"Please...I...I can't." I cried with a bit on my lip.

"Try," he pleaded softly pressing his thumb harder on my clit. "Say something to me, my Tifa."

"Please...touch me. Please…harder!"

"Everything...say more!"

"Please...kiss me...taste me!"

"Anything!" he hissed as he thrust faster and faster...as he plunged deeper into the abyss.

My head span out of control, with a series of orgasmic screams and cries as my vision blurred from his angelic face. "Please...kill me!" I finally begged with an impact of my first peak. _"Oh, please! Kill me now!"_

Finally, he pushed me down on the desk. He held my legs spread-eagled as he lowered his mouth to my clit: nibbling, licking, sucking it hard on my hottest spot. I was overjoyed...exhilarated, and tortured as I moaned out loud. I jerked as I arched my arms as one hand crumpled one of his signing papers, the other slid clumsily as it scattered the remains on the floor. My legs trembled and hips bucked forward against his mouth as Rufus held me tight, then his running tongue parted from my growing pearl to my throbbing core.

"Yes!" I cried as stars hit on my teary eyes. "Please...don't...stop. I want to c–"

My whole body was on fire as I could feel his fiery tongue dip inside me. My heart beat faster as he continued more and more. All the throbbing and aching, and damn it's getting harder with my legs wrapped tightly around his neck. My muscles tensed as I rocked my hips, breathing harder and harder and faster as he plunged his tongue deeper inside me...

A direct hit as I reached my limit with my breath gasped out of my lungs.

"I love you," I murmured softly.

 

* * *

 

It was so enticingly delicious that I could taste her body again. I was still concentrating my ministrations on Tifa's tightening core and clit with my mouth. I wanted to meet her dissolving face, but she pressed me hard against her swollen flesh. I moaned deliberately, kissing all around the edges of her sensitive skin, and then I took her deeper, tasting the sweetest nectar from her core as I could hear the multiplying of her cries with gasps in flames. Then I kissed her petal again as I took her erected clit flicking back and fourth for the last time.

Her screams were shockingly remarkable; she's just over the limit before she falls. She gripped my hair tightly as I ignored my own pain. Her body shook as I held her firmly.

I rose back as I slid her legs off from my shoulders. I moved to see her faded face as I kissed her with my fingers inserted into her tightened core again. As Tifa moaned, I thrust her more as I could feel her muscles start to squeeze and I knew she had reached her climax.

"Please...inside me." she whispered.

"Keep coming, Tifa." I said hoarsely, nibbling one of her hard nipples. "Try and say it."

"Please...love me more!"

" _Louder!"_ I begged her as I continued faster and faster inside her latest spot. Before she took her orgasm so violently, I added another finger to join the two.

"Rufus! Please, love me now, _ahhhh!"_

I watched her body limping: she's watching me as I clean my fingers with my tongue one by one, without ever breaking eye contact.

I took her hand as I eased her back and held her up from the desk as our naked bodies embraced.

"Come here," I ordered, she came to me slowly as I moved backward and seated myself on the leather chair. I pulled her still as I opened my legs with our faces mirrored. "On your knees."

She knelt down as I could see my beloved companion's glowing face like a china doll. Her ruby eyes glittered from the afternoon sun with lust and longing.

"Now then, do what I did to you earlier." My voice was gentle and low with a stroke of her cheeks and her mouth with my thumb.

Her supple fingers stroked across the stitch marks on my chest, sliding down very carefully to my lower abdomen as she touched my cock and stroked it slowly. A gasp escaped me.

"Do you like it?" My ruby eyed companion asked with a husky low whisper, her innocent child-like lips pouted provocatively.

I moaned deeper. "Yes...God...y–" I could feel her warm hand ministering my smooth, hard flesh.

"Then say something to me, Rufus."

"Tifa, I–" I gasped again, leaning my head back.

And she came closer to me; her whispers were soft as a feather. "Try...saying something to me. _For me."_

I'm her slave. "I'm dreaming of you." I began with a jagged breath. "You and I are making love...in the storage room...the cargo ship...you're in disguise as a soldier."

"Please...tell me more." She whimpers as she caressed my swollen flesh with her thumb and finger fondling gently of my most sensitive spot. "I want to hear."

"I know what you are...I caught you as a stowaway. So I take you in, but not in the cell...but in the storage room. You were staring at me, waiting to welcome my body."

"Rufus...please...more."

"I ripped off the uniform you wore as I want to see you naked." I gasped out again in rapture as I could feel my erection grow by her warm hands. "Then I devoured your body...your soul...your flesh... _you're mine_. I pushed inside you; I stabbed into you like a dagger...again and again... _oh!"_

"Please...tell me." she beseeched me as she closed her eyes with her hands tightened against my tumescent phallus.

"You're begging me 'don't stop', so I keep on going."

"Then say to me what I said."

I took my breath in with a shudder, "Don't stop. Please, Tifa, don't stop!"

My eyes closed before I released my climax.

She licked gently and flicked over and around my swollen head.

I was sweating all over my body as my sensitive flesh burned with a long, intense, wild passion. I could feel her hand grip me as she opened her mouth wide to swallow it. Her silky tongue sucked it more as it reached deeper to the moaning vibrations of her throat, I gasped again with gasps and hisses with panting breath. My body arched with my muscles ripped as my hands gripped against the armrests of the chair. I shivered with the feeling of my erection building higher and higher as my own climax waited to explode spontaneously.

"Oh, God, yes...deeper." Deeper and harder, my ruby-eyed mistress...let me scream out loud as you devoured my flesh instantly.

Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I moaned with agonizing pain and pleasure before it released its glory as I called out her name.

"Tifa... _ahhh!"_

I felt the fuel of my release trickle into her welcoming mouth as she swallowed cravingly.

I reached my hand to her head and stroked it tenderly. I moved down and embraced the floral scent of her soft hair, and buried my face against her.

I sighed with bliss as I whispered her name again...

 

* * *

 

Rufus placed both hands on my face to look at me, "Ride me." he begged hoarsely.

I obeyed him again as I moved upwards to straddle him, as I hold the back of the chair. I lifted one leg to rest on one of the armrests then to the next. He guided me with both hands on my waist and he slid me down onto his thighs as I could feel his erected length inside my throbbing walls.

Our movements were slow, slick, and warm. It was the most wonderful moment. I moaned timidly as Rufus sucked on my neck, his teeth pinching against my sensitive skin. He supported me with his hands on my back and the other was behind my head as he pulled me into a kiss.

I moved upwards and downwards, thrusting deeper as I continued moaning with agonizing cries. The fire slowly ignites as he brings me more pain and pleasure as I can hardly breathe.

"Rufus...I'm... _ahh!"_

"I want you, Tifa." he murmured against my parted mouth, his hands cupped on my breasts. "I want to be inside you again."

"You already had...oh, Rufus!"

He moaned in elation as he thrust me hard. "Your beauty made me love you, your hatred has enslaved me. You're mine...wholly mine."

"Oh, God!" My throat lows deeper as Rufus sucked on one of my nipples, his tongue circled around my dark areola with fire.

I moaned and gasped again this time with more ache and heat. More heat as he held his hand on my waist, riding the rhythm.

"Tifa...harder!" he screamed at me as I thrust him harder, deeper and faster.

"I'm going to–"

I could felt it as the temperature rose, tensions grew as my muscles ripped violently; it was the sharpest and strongest orgasm I had ever experienced in my damned entire life.

My body began to tremble as Rufus clutched my waist as he kept pumping, rubbing and shaking faster and fasters. I gasped and clutched him tightly to feel the powerful vibrations controlling me.

"Ahh...oh my God... _yes...so good_ –" I agaped with a scream.

"Keep it coming...harder! Fuck me harder!" he begged me as he moaned louder with a deep, shuddering breath. Panting and gasping with a violent cry bursting against my ears. "Now, Tifa!"

My moans and whimpers were ineffective and powerless as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _Make it come. Reach it. Don't stop as I calling his name! Don't stop..._

" _Master!"_

I screamed out loud across the room as I was hit with another orgasm. God, I'd never heard him scream like this...unbelievable.

Rufus had finally reached his own powerful limit. My eyes lowered to his chest glistening with sweat.

"Tifa." his voice was strangled with a whisper.

Our sweating bodies collapsed together as he withdrew his body from mine. Finally our breaths slowed and he pulled me to nestle against his bare chest.

I'm glad that I'd been taking my pill before I arrived here.

"God, Tifa." his voice was harsh with his face elated and still panting simultaneously. "You're on fire."

"I was too rough, wasn't I?" I replied softly with a sigh.

"No, you were just right." Rufus answered breathlessly as he kissed my damped forehead. "You did beautifully."

"And I can't believe you screamed like that." I added with a blissful grin on my mouth.

"Well you're the one who was begging me, Miss Lockhart."

"Did I?" I asked in confusion. "Who says I was begging you, Mr President. You're the one who was begging me–"

He sighed hesitatingly. "Just shut up and drop the subject." Then he added. "Because you were the only one screaming out loud in t–"

"Shut up and drop the subject." I purred against his chest and kissed it lightly again.

"I'm going out of town tomorrow," he said to me. "For six days."

"Where are you going?"

"Across the Outer Continent, and I need to take some time to see my late mother's place where I was born."

"What did she look like?"

He smiled sadly. "She's as beautiful as you, Tifa."

I closed my eyes peacefully. "Oh, I see..."

Then he took his breath with a question. "Will you come with me?"

My breath exhaled to feel the sense of adoration again, my eyes rose back at him. "Yes, Rufus. I'm coming with you."

"Good. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Yuffie is going to murder me."

"Just pretend we're on important business...as partners, right."

"Oh," my eyes widened in belief. "That's right."

Our bodies rest on the leather chair for a while as I listened to the soft beats of his heart. "What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his watch. "It's half past six."

"Shit. Yuffie _is_ going to kill me…"

"I'll come with you to your place, how's that?"

"That's sounds good and thank you, Rufus Shinra." I said as my smile broke."I don't know how I could ever thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"Meaning?" his brow rose curiously.

"From the very beginning, I knew it was you." I answered. "You're the one who threw that key for the vehicles to me in Midgar. Then you told the guard to drop the key next to me in the gas chamber. I thought you were evil...but you're not. I know you're not evil because you were also fighting for our Planet, like me."

My breath shuddered as a single tear streaked down to my skin. "I love you." I whispered tenderly, my mouth parted before I moved closer to him.

"And I love you too," he replied huskily, his mouth nibbling mine. "But I'm still a selfless and arrogant bastard, you little rebel."

We kissed hungrily and lasciviously. He held my hips, pressing against his.

"Perhaps we should take another hour," he smirked. "Shall we continue our meeting, Miss Lockhart?"

Do I have a choice? Poor Yuffie. "Yes, Mr President." I answered as I re-entered him between my legs. "We shall..."

We made love again in a wild and torrid manner, again and again as the sunset disappeared beyond the horizon.


End file.
